Issue 38
Issue 38 is the thirty-eighth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the second part of Volume 7: The Calm Before. It was originally published in June 2007. Plot Synopsis Lori has told Rick she wants to talk about Shane. Rick quiets down and finally asks why she wants to talk about him. Lori says it's not easy to say it and Rick asks her to stop. He tells her that he knows she slept with Shane and he understands why she did it. Lori apologizes to Rick, who starts to cry. In Dale's RV, Andrea wakes up, with her face inches away from Tyreese's feet. She hates to sleep in the RV, because of its bad odors. Axel has been guarding the RV the whole night and wants to take a quick snooze. Andrea goes outside and Tyreese comes too. He apologizes for having his socks near Andrea's face, which woke her up. Tyreese tries to shoot a zombie with Andrea's sniper-rifle, but, misfires. Andrea says they don't have enough bullets for that, and shoots it in the head. Tyreese admits he's terrible with guns and asks for pointers from Andrea. She consents. Axel wakes up, because of the gunfire and says Michonne is up too. Andrea says they should wake Glenn and Maggie up and get going. In the prison, Alice is checking Lori's baby. Rick asks when baby is going to born and Alice says she's due very soon, maybe a week left. On the road, Axel says he's going to take a leak. Tyreese and Andrea are discussing where they are and Axel finds a Woodbury sign that shows they have to take a right to get to the National Guard Station. At the prison, Patricia goes to Hershel's garden. She asks questions about it. He asks why she's been ignoring his garden, but, remembers that she just lost Otis. He asks if she's sad about it and Patricia says she is. She's also sad about the people they have lost, like Lacey, Arnold, and Shawn Greene. She says there's too many zombies and too few of them. Hershel says amen to that. On the road, the group has arrived at the National Guard Station. Tyreese says there aren't so many zombies inside the fences. He recommends splitting up and find what they can as quickly as they can. Glenn and Maggie are going to find bullets. Tyreese asks if Michonne's okay, but, she doesn't want to talk about it right now. Suddenly, a car almost hits Tyreese and Glenn jumps out of it. Glenn says he'll drive it, because he found it. Tyreese says he got scared and asks how much gas it has. Glenn answers a full tank. Tyreese says that they should find gas for the generator too. Axel finds grenades. Andrea asks Michonne if anyone knows how to drive a tank, but, Michonne says probably not. Billy visits Alice's infirmary and introduces himself. She says that she's seen him already, but, she hasn't quite yet learned the names of everybody. Billy says he has a headache. He asks what she's reading. "Oh, uh, medical books. Stuff about delivering babies." Alice gives Billy a jar of aspirin for his headache. Billy then asks her if she really thinks she can deliver Lori's baby, however, Alice herself is unsure if she can. The group is packing up the truck they have found. Tyreese and Andrea are discussing the gasoline. Andrea says they have ample gasoline for a long while and they shouldn't leave the gas pump for The Governor and his men. Tyreese contemplates what she said. They leave, the entire National Guard Station blowing up behind them. Maggie asks Glenn to pass Tyreese, so she can talk to him. Glenn agrees and they stop. Maggie says to Tyreese that they should go through the Wal-Mart they passed on the way there, see if there's anything left worth taking. Inside the store, Andrea notices how Maggie is grabbing a crib for Lori's baby. However, Maggie says she's getting two. Andrea asks if she's pregnant. She says she doesn't think so, but, it's a possibility. Tyreese and Glenn are about to pack up the supplies in the truck when Tyreese says he doesn't want to be there any longer. Suddenly, Glenn and Tyreese notice that Bruce, Sam, and several other Woodbury soldiers are heading towards the front entrance to the store. Credits *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Carol *Tyreese *Maggie Greene *Hershel Greene *Billy Greene *Patricia *Axel *Michonne Hawthorne *Bruce Allan Cooper *Alice Warren *Sam *Woodbury Soldiers Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Sam. Category:Media and Merchandise